Talk:Berlin Wall
Lord Reagan Please do not bash the second greatest president ever! He was behind the fall of communism, then nothing bad can ever be said of him! That's blasphemous!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) blasphemy - irreverent behavior toward anything held sacred, priceless, etc. :Reverence for Reagan is the joke, not blaspheming him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) so criticism is a good thing? --GlennBecksATool 01:10, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Conservatives claim Reagan is infallible that's why they all quoted him during the debates, etc. So criticism is not good--not for Republicans. Criticizing liberals should be second nature. Everything they do should be questioned. Everything.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:18, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Tell me something I don't know. Criticism of the liberal filth is already evident throughout this website. I've personally always been heavily partisan and I believe thats my patriotic right to do so. It's not my job to point out my party's mistakes. Though I haven't specifically heard someone say "reagan is infallible"...I would hope someone who was given such great power over others would not find doubt in their own competence. If he had, it's his duty to honestly keep it to himself...that would undoubtedly strike fear in the guts of many. Though due to the nixo facto doctrine, such a folly would surely not come close to comparison to that of others. Not all commandments are created equally. Aside from that, proof of absence is clearly chronicled in the history books. --GlennBecksATool 01:56, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Reverts I will continue to make reverts, when they make no sense. Either take the time to write something people can understand or take the time to read/preview before posting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:49, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Suggestions, Questions to consider for improvement * Which economy? America's economy? Soviet's economy? Germany's economy? ** is any of this connected? Is the connection explained? * Is this page about the Berlin wall or the fall of communism or the wall's symbolism as the fall of communism? * does communism still exist if the symbol is taken down? * how great is Reagan if he defeated something that outlasts him? * hasn't terrorism replaced communism? That one sentence that will continue to be reverted has many problems, some of which are listed above. fix the problems and the sentence will not be reverted.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:55, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Reply Mop blasphemy - irreverent behavior toward anything held sacred, priceless, etc. :Okay, I'm not sure what any of that means. But, the page is disjointed and the comments posted here do not explain why the edits to the article should stay.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 6 March 2008 (UTC) so, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna contribute to that page what i wish because my prides on the line. I hate being wrong about something I've put some much research and time towards. Perhaps you should reread what I posted. It may be vague and misleading but thats what truthiness is. --GlennBecksATool 01:09, 6 March 2008 (UTC) gee glenn, why not just ask reagan himself. He's an honest and honorable person...surely he'd tell the truth. '--person using glennbecksatool's account' I'm glad you ask that person using glennbecksatool's account'. Unfortunately, asking someone directly involved in the event may result in heavily biased information. Its best to ask an outside party with relevant insight. Obviously we have undeniable proof that reagan did, in fact, say "tear this divider down." Similar quotes have long been posted throughout this tube verbatim. Secondly, I have a lot of friends who are self-described "big fans" and promoters of reagan's policies and whole-heatedly support every notion I've posted. Lastly, I work with a guy who may or may not have been a distant blood relative of reagan... I work with him tomorrow and would be more than happen to inquire if you'd like. --GlennBecksATool 02:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ...oh i donno... it sounds like an awful lot of hearsay. The POV of the article is at stake here...and theres no sense in bolstering the image of someone just because we can. There are rules to the internets.'--person using glennbecksatool's account' just post what we have so far...if it seems to go over well..great. Otherwise, we can always self-censor. --GlennBecksATool 02:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) great. hey, did you know he got shot while in office? If this whole tearing down the partition thing doesn't work we can always talk about that.'--person using glennbecksatool's account' emm, no... lets not focus on tragedy --GlennBecksATool 02:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC)